


circles

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bolin Mention, Drabble, F/F, Modern AU, She doesn’t really like living alone, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: asami likes living alone.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	circles

Asami likes living alone. 

Really, she does. 

Asami likes living alone because she likes freedom. She likes being able to blast whatever music she wants without anyone telling her no, she living being able to watch whatever show she wants without checking with anyone else, and most of all she likes that she only has to worry about herself. 

She doesn’t mind having to care for herself. She’s an adult know, she says to her concerned friends, so it’s better to be independent. She knows how to take care of herself, she’s a big girl. 

Asami swears she loves the freedom of being alone, she doesn’t have to be bugged by someone being in her own personal space. Honestly, she likes things done her way. She knows how to cook, she knows how to clean, she can even do her own laundry. 

She’s a very successful woman, hell, she’s just out of school and she’s already starting her own company. She shouldn’t be focused on anything, or anyone, other than that. 

But, she does admit, that sometimes, when all the lights are turned off and her apartment makes a noise, she wishes Korra was there to reassure her it was nothing. 

And sometimes, she finds herself hugging a pillow to try and replicate the warmth of the other. 

Just maybe, she might miss the comforting way Korra would massage her shoulders after a hard day at work. Or the way Korra would make little braids in her hair out of boredom. 

Of course, she’s never written and deleted teary eyed-texts to her ex, proclaiming just how much she longed for her back. Nope, she’s never done that. Just like how she’s never worn the woman’s old hoodies at night, clinging to her scent. She doesn’t still have pictures of them saved, and she certainly doesn’t look at them every night. 

She’s never, ever, visited the cafe her and Korra used to go to in hopes to see her. And she doesn’t ask Bolin how she’s doing, ever. That would be silly. 

Because, after all, Asami likes living alone. Asami likes freedom, and she won’t be changing that anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> never written for them b4 so here’s some angst! i have a longer, happier thing planned for them soon lol.


End file.
